Tournament of Brothers
by Gamefreak5692
Summary: A tournament has been set up to test the strength of ten brothers to prove who is stronger. Who will win between Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, Gouki and Gouken, Dante and Vergil, Goku and Raditz, and Megaman and Protoman?
1. A Dream Unrealized

Tournament of Brothers 

Match ups

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Itachi Uchiha

Gouki vs. Gouken

Dante vs. Vergil

Goku vs. Raditz

Megaman vs. Protoman

A Dream Unrealized

On an isolated island a tournament between brothers has been arranged. The tournament consists of ten contestants, five battles, and only five champions who strive to answer the burning question, Who is the better brother? The announcer gets ready to begin the first match.

As a raging crowd cheers for the first match to start the announcer approaches the ring. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for attending the first ever brother vs. brother tournament. I am pleased to announce that our first two competitors are ready to begin their fight to determine the better sibling. Now without further introductions I bring you the first two fighters!"

The first to enter the ring is an average height boy, around 12. He wears a headband with the symbol of a leaf on it. He has jet black hair that covers part of his face. He has a black shirt with a red and white design on the back, his right arm is wrapped up in bandages with a black band and a clip on it, and wears black pants with blue shoes with the toes exposed. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He enters the tournament hoping to defeat and kill his brother.

The second to enter the ring is a tall man around 18 with a black rope that bears multiple red clouds on it. He too wears a headband depicted a leaf only his has a line scratch through the middle. He wears black pants with shoes exposing his toes as well. His eyes glow bright red with a pupil in the shape of a pinwheel. He has black hair that surrounds his head while draping to the sides. He is Itachi Uchiha. He massacred the Uchiha Clan single handily but allowed his brother to survive claiming that he was too weak to kill.

The two brothers approach the center of the ring before exchanging some rather touching words. "I've been waiting a long time for this Itachi. The day that I could avenge the deaths of my family. I will kill you and I will restore the honor of the Uchiha clan!"

"Foolish little brother. I told you if you wish to ever defeat me you must have eyes like me. Without the Mangekyou Sharingan, you're just another victim for me to kill, just like mother and father. "

The announcer then steps up to the two brothers. "It seems like you two are ready, so let the battle begin!"

As soon as the announcer retreats from the ring the two brothers clash. "Itaaaaacccchhhhiii!. You die today! Sharingan!" Sasuke then proceeds to dance around Itachi with lighting fast speed.

"I'm impressed little brother. It seems that you have been able to copy someone's speed but can you use it against me?"

As soon as Itachi finished his question Sasuke launched Itachi in the air with one kick. Sasuke hits Itachi with a barrage of kicks in midair before slamming him back down.

"Ahhhhhhh! Barrage of Lions! How's that? Wha-?" Sasuke looks to see that his brother was not on the ground. Instead he was behind him. "H-how did you-?"

Before Sasuke could finish his question Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the throat and lifted him into the air. As Sasuke struggles for air and tries to break free from the hold, Itachi explains his disappearing act.

"Sasuke, was my body flicker technique to fast for you? Good. You couldn't catch me if you tried." Itachi releases his grip from Sasuke and forces him to the ground. Sasuke looks back at him with disgust and anger.

"Grrr! I'm sick of you always toying with me. I'm going to finish this in one blow. "Then Sasuke runs to the edge of the ring and forms multiple hand signs. "This will end this once and for all. CHIDORI!!!!"

Sasuke rushes toward his brother with a ball of lighting protruding from his right hand. Sasuke thrusts his hand toward Itachi hoping to hit him but to no avail instead Itachi grabs Sasuke's wrist and forces Sasuke to the ground. Itachi then creates a black and flame and attacks Sasuke with it.

As Sasuke attempts to put out the flames Itachi watches and grins knowing that his little brother can no longer fight. The announcer approaches the ring once again and proclaims the winner.

"Sasuke is no longer able to continue in the match, the winner is Itachi Uchiha!" The crowd cheers as Itachi takes his leave while Sasuke is carried to the infirmary.


	2. Fists of Fury Collide!

Ansatsuken Showdown

The crowd is still excited from the first match and is waiting on pins and needles for the next fight.

"Moving on to another exciting match.", proclaims the announcer. "Another two challengers are approaching the ring for the second match."

The first man is tall and dark with red hair and a wrap holding it up. He wears a black gi and a black belt with prayer beads around his neck. There is a kanji symbol on his back. He is Gouki. One of the users of Ansatsuken also know as the assassination fist. He is determined to use Ansatusken for its true purpose.

The next man to appear is wearing a similar gi with a kanji symbol on his back and wears prayer beads as well. He is Gouken. He used ansatusken as a defensive non killing technique and taught it to two students. The two brothers approach each other to determine the fate of the deadly fighting style.

"Gouken, you are a disgrace to the art of Ansatusken. The fighting style that our master Goutetsu taught us is used for killing and you use it for defense. You are truly a weak individual and do not deserve the honor of dying by my hands."

"Humph. It is you that is weak Gouki. You kill opponents that are stronger than you and why? Do you fear that they may surpass you one day and kill you instead? Or is it because you simply love to kill? You have been overtaken by the desire to kill, a desire that is easy to succumb to under the influence of ansatusuken. I will show you how to utilize ansatsuken without the cost of a life."

Gouki then squats and extends his right arm while his left arm is near his stomach. "GRRR! Come at me brother and join Goutetsu in death!!" Gouken mirrors the stance.

"Gouki I will avenge the death of our fallen master today. But you do not deserve death for death would free you from the torment and pain that you deserve to feel. The pain and torment that comes from the power of Ansatsuken!"

"The match between Gouki and Gouken starts now!"

After given the signal from the announcer the two brothers collide. Gouki and Gouken proceed to fire blasts at each other.

"Hadouken!" Gouki fires a purple fireball at his brother.

"Hadouken!" Gouken reciprocates with a blue fireball.

The two fireballs cancel each other out. The two brothers then rush each other while exchanging blows. "Shoryureppa!" Gouken shouts as he hits Gouki with multiple uppercuts. Gouki is sent flying and lands in the middle of the ring. Gouki arises from the crater that was created from the impact with a murderous look on his face.

"Gouken! I will not allow you to defeat me in battle!" A strange aura surrounds Gouki while the kanji symbol on his back starts to flash with a furious red glow.

"It seems that you have entered the Satsui no Hadou. The Shun Goku Satsu will be the death of you Gouki!" Gouki glides towards Gouken who is unable to dodge the speed of Gouki's movements. The crowd watches in total awe as Gouki rips through his older brother using their fighting style's forbidden technique. After the final blow is delivered the dust clears as Gouki is left standing over his brother's corpse.

"Gouken is dead. The winner of the second round is Gouki!" The announcer proclaims that Gouki has won the match. Gouki stands over his dead brother and leaves him with some parting words.

"The Shun Goku Satsu was the death of you brother. You could never defeat me as long as I can control the Satsui no Hadou and as long as there are opponents stronger then me I will continue to fight and use the Shun Goku Satsu to its full potential. And by the way, from now on my name is Akuma."

Akuma walks away from his brother while the corpse is carried away and the announcer prepares to announce the next match.


	3. Demonic Power Struggle

Twin Clash

Itachi has defeated Sasuke, and Akuma has killed Gouken. The third match is under way between two more competitors. The announcer gets ready to introduce the next two fighters.

"The third round is now under way. Will the next two fighters enter the arena at once!" Two men who look almost identical walk onto the arena and meet each other in the center. The first man wears a red trench coat with brown gloves that have the fingers exposed and has two guns on both sides and wields a huge sword on his back. He has white hair that drapes down around his head and seems to be excited to fight his opponent. He is Dante. The son of Sparda a demon who rebelled against his own kind. Dante chooses the human life rather than the demon life. His opponent and twin brother also has white hair but has it pushed back and wears a blue coat with the same gloves as his brother only brown and has no sidearms of his own. He wields a samurai style sword. He is more collected and calm but looks annoyed with his twin brother. He is Vergil. Another son of Sparda but favors the demonic life than that of a human.

"OK you two front and center for the third match." The two twins walk up to each other. They look as if they could kill the other without even trying.

"Hello Dante." Vergil stares his brother down while crossing his arms.

"Vergil." Dante acknowledges Vergil greeting while cracking his knuckles. "Lets cut the small talk and get right to business me and you having one crazy party right now! My guns would love to shoot the breeze with you."

"Dante. Always quick with the wit hmmm? That won't do you much good against your older brother now will it. Especially since I'm clearly the stronger one since I embrace my inner demon while you surrendered to the human side."

"That's where you're wrong. I hate the past we had while living as demons. I hope to never repeat it. That is why I joined the humans. The only demon thats a threat here is ...me."

"Not anymore." Vergil draws his sword and prepares to strike.

"Fine. Lets go crazy!" Dante draws his guns and positions them in front of Vergil.

"Let the third match commence!" The twin brothers begin to assault each other while dealing little to no damage. As Dante fires round after round at Vergil, Vergil counters with simple sword strikes that cut Dante's bullets in half like butter.

"You know I lose more bullets that way. You owe me when this is over bro."

"You'll be lucky to be alive when this is over." Vergil retreats back from Dante and rapidly sheathes and unsheathes his sword. "Feel the power of my Yamato!" Multiple sword strikes connect with Dante leaving gashes all on his body. Dante of course being half-demon recovers from the attacks unharmed.

"Thanks for getting that itch I had, but would't scratching it been easier?"

"I can wait till I cut that smart tongue of your's right from your mouth."

"Try it!" Dante holsters both guns and draws out his sword and chases down Vergil. Vergil confronts Dante and the two brothers exchange blows between swords. Dante's Rebellion sparks from the impact of Vergil's Yamato.

"You seem to have improved in your swordsmanship Dante. Too bad you never worked on your aim."

"Well, it seems to me Vergil that you've perfected that whole "this stick in my ass hurts and I'm going to take my anger out on you" attitude. Which I might add is very hard to do from what I heard."

"You're worse than that damn clown."

"Even for you that's harsh. You do have to admit that he kicked your ass. Like I'm doing now!" Dante forces Vergil back and connects with a couple of sword strikes. Vergil brushes off the attack and sheathes his Yamato.

"I'll just use Beowulf to defeat you. Nothing would feel better than killing you with my bear hands." Just then a pair of shining white and black gauntlets and greaves appeared onto Vergil's arms and legs. "Now lets see if you can keep up with my speed Dante!" Vergil runs around Dante faster than he was before.

"Verge, always with the cheap tricks even when we were kids. OK fine be that way one shot is all I need to finish this anyway." Dante places Rebellion back on his back and draws his guns, Ebony and Ivory. He then attempts to fire away at Vergil only to miss every shot.

"How bout we make this interesting Dante?"

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"Two words: devil trigger." Dante looks in shock at his older brother. "What's wrong Dante, afraid that I might beat you in devil form?"

"No just wondering why you want to lose so badly. You're on!" Just then the two brothers begin to change into a more demonic form. They grow wings on their backs, have increased strength, and horns on their heads. Their faces have become disfigured compared to before. Despite the transformation they still have their twin qualities except for Dante's red glowing aura and Vergil's blue glowing aura. The two brothers proceed to fight each other in their new forms.

"Dante. You cannot defeat me in my devil form if you as long as you refuse to accept our demonic heritage and the power of our father."

"Vergil. I don't need either to defeat you." Dante charges up demonic energy into his pistols and fires at Vergil. "Although I do admit that it looks cool to do this!" Vergil attempts to block with his sword but to no avail. Dante's demonic form is stronger than Vergil's and the Yamato is broken and Vergil is sent flying back. "Jackpot!" Vergil is left on the ground with a big hole in his chest as Dante looks over him. "That look like it hurt!"

"I'll get you for this Dante! I swear it! As long as you still live I will not die."

"Yea, yea whatever. All I know is that I won."

"Vergil is unable to continue the battle winner by KO is Dante!" The crowd cheers as Dante changes back to his more human form and Vergil is carried off the arena still cursing at Dante. Dante just ignores his comments and walks off without a care in the world.


	4. Protect or Destroy?

Sayian Siblings

"The fourth match begins! Will the next competitors enter the arena?" Two men enter the ring both appearing to be human but having abnormal qualities. The first man enters with a orange gi, blue boots, black spiky hair that sits sideways, has a muscular build, and has a symbol on the back of his gi. He is Goku. Once sent to Earth to destroy it he now protects it with his friends and family. His brother is tall with long black spiky hair., is wearing some strange armor with a tail wrapped around his body, and a strange device on his left eye. He is Raditz. A low-class sayian warrior who served Master Frieza and wishes to destroy Earth.

"Kakarot! This is your final chance to destroy this pitiful planet once and for all.! Now, join me dear brother or face the consequences."

"First of all my name is Goku. Secondly, I refuse to destroy my home. Finally, I will never acknowledge someone as evil as you as my brother!"

"Have it your way. I've grown in strength since our last battle and I believe that you'll be surprised at my new abilities and power!"

"I'm stronger too! Finally this can get interesting."

"The fourth round starts now!" The two opposing brothers charge up their power and form two glowing auras. Goku's hair starts turning yellow and his eyes are turning green. He becomes more muscular then before. Surprisingly Raditz seems to be going through the same transformation.

"Wha-? You can become a super sayian too!?" Goku is startled before a newly transformed Raditz.

"What little brother? Didn't think that I was aware of you fight with Frieza. I too can become a super sayian! Witness my power!!"

"Can you become stronger than a super sayian?"

"This is my limit but it will be more than enough to defeat you!"

"Hahahahahah!"

"What's so funny?!"

"Raditz you may have trained hard to become a super sayian but I have the ability to become a super sayian 4!" Just then Goku's power surges and Raditz trembles before his brother. Goku now has a reddish brown fur on his body and a long tail and has become stronger than before.

"I refuse to be upstaged by you Kakarot! I will use my full power as well as my new super sayian powers to defeat you!" Raditz forms a ball of energy into his hand and hurls it toward the sky. He looks above him and suddenly begins to transform. "Let's see you handle this!" Raditz transforms into a giant golden ape and stomps around the arena furiously while trying to attack his now tiny brother.

"Raditz, I'll defeat you no matter what form or size you take! I will def-" Goku's monologue gets cut short when he is struck down hard by Raditz forcing him drop in power level down to a super sayian 3. His appearance has changed with his downgrade. He has no eyebrows and long yellow spiked hair similar to Raditz's. Raditz attempts to capitalize on his brother by repeatedly stomping on him. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh" Goku yells out in pain while his brother proceeds to destroy his body.

"Now let's see you destroy me now brother!" Raditz opens his mouth to release a powerful wave of energy at Goku. Goku manages to use a free hand to use his instant transmission and appear in front of Raditz.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh" Goku builds up the rest of his power and launches toward Raditz with his fist. Raditz can't avoid it because of his size and he has used up to much energy during the transformations as well as for that last blast. Goku rips through Raditz chest similarly to when Piccolo used the Special Beam Cannon during their first fight. Raditz turns back to his normal form and falls to the ground his brother right behind him.

"Ka...ka...Kakarot. You'll p-pay f-for thi-ssss" Raditz faded away shortly after Goku landed back on the arena.

"The winner of the fourth round is Goku!" Goku laments the loss of his brother again while slowly walking away from the ring.


	5. Bot Brothers Brawl

Bot Brothers Brawl

The final match in the Tournament of Brothers is about to begin. "It's the match you've all been waiting for! Our final two combatants will now enter the ring so the match can begin." After the announcement two robots entered the ring. "Wait?! How can machines have brothers?!

The first robot answers, "I was created before he was. I am his original and I wish to prove that I am the better of the two. Our "father" created me to be the perfect hero. I was built to stop an evil man known as Dr. Wily."

"Hmm, and what about you blue boy?" The announcer turns his attention to the other combatant.

"I too was built to stop Dr. Wily as Protoman wasn't ready to handle Dr. Wily's robots. So Dr. Light created me and gave me the ability to gain the abilities of Wily's defeated robots."

"So, what are the names of you two?"

"I am Protoman as you already may know."

"And I am Megaman."

"Well a battle's a battle I guess so now the final round will commence. Megaman vs. Protoman begin!"

The two robots looked at each other square in the eye. Megaman in his blue armor covered head to toe, his mega buster on his right arm, and his left arm without a weapon. Protoman's scarf flew in the wind, his shield on his back, his gray outfit with red pants and with his red helmet that had a giant V on it as well as his red mega buster on his right arm. Their helmets shined as the sun was passing over them.

"Protoman I don't wish to fight you. I don't consider either one of us stronger than the other. I see us as both equals."

"That's not true and you know it! Otherwise Dr. Light wouldn't have bothered with making you. He thinks that you're stronger and I think differently. I was supposed to have been you."

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm the original Megaman!" Just then Protoman charges up a shot from his mega buster and fires at Megaman. "Protoman we don't have to do this!" Megaman slides under the shot and stand up in front of Protoman. Protoman grabs Megaman and hoists him into the air. "Megaman fight me or prepare to die!" Protoman charges up a shot and prepares to fire onto Megaman at point blank range. Megaman desperately tries to escape and switches to one of his abilities. "Homing Missile!" Just then Megaman fires mutliple homing missiles at Protoman. Protoman then releases his grip on Megaman and proceeds to shoot down the missles. After the smoke clears Megaman switches abilities once more.

"Tornado Hold!" A disc is launched through the smoke and under Protoman, suddenly a huge tower of wind begins to lift Protoman in the air. Megaman switches back to his normal state and begins to charge up. He then releases a charged buster shot at Protoman as the tornado begins to subside. The shot blasts through Protoman disabling his buster and shattering half of his visor. "Wha-. Y-you!" Megaman is stunned to see that Protoman's face is a mirror image of his own.

"I told you. I was supposed to be you." Protoman's last words before going offline. Megaman rushes over to check his defeated brother. He implants Protoman with an extra energy tank. He then sends a message to Dr. Light and has Protoman sent home, with Megaman at his side.

"Megaman is the winner! However it seems that our champion has left the arena so he does not get to join our other fighters for their celebration. Itachi Uchiha, Gouki, er, Akuma, Goku, and Dante please enter the arena at this time." The four previous battlers enter the arena and surround the announcer. "Here is your prize for winning in your various battles. You have each been awarded with an emblem. This emblem shows your superior fighting skills against your brothers. Itachi for your ninja skill you posses the shuriken emblem, Akuma for your deadly techniques you posses the demon emblem, Dante for your stylish movements you posses the skill emblem, and Goku for your constant protection of Earth you posses the savior emblem. Megaman's compassion emblem will be sent to Dr. Light once you all have left the island. Now everyone applaud our 4 champions as they are sent home." As the four fighters are sent home they each reminisce about their past battles as well as the condition of their fellow brothers.

However, their defeated brothers wish for nothing but revenge against them……


End file.
